Ave Imperator!
by CookieMonsta1233
Summary: A story based upon my Civ 3 game with the Romans. I will try to make this as real as possible - UPDATE IN 1-2 WEEKS!
1. Chapter 1

Ave Imperator!

Our journey began upon the sandy shores of the ocean. We had chosen this spot to settle down and continue our legacy, I was the one lucky enough to be chosen as the tribes leader.

I would lead the mighty Roman people to victory!

Though we were only a small tribe of 200 people we grew quickly and sent a group of farmers to the bed of the river to the North-West to irrigate the land for later harvests. The river Tiber was the lifeblood of the land and many fertile crops grew upon her banks, even our mighty city of Rome paled in comparison to her. Too many of our children had been lost in her terrible grasp, though I had none of my own- nor a wife to keep me warm on the cold nights.

The wise men and sages had begun to discover the inner workings of bronze which was agreed by all to be a good thing.

Though the city was protected from the beasts of the wild by the fires of the watchmen our people began to worry about their safety. I got many of the veteran guards together and told them to instruct the future generation on how to protect the city.

They said it would take 15 weeks.

I reminded them that their families were also among those in danger.

They lowered the time by 3 weeks.

Despite this by the time the new guards had been trained the city now had 300 citizens and the banks of the Tiber River had been irrigated as much as possible, this led to us expanding the borders of Rome. With our newly trained Town Watch we felt safe and led scouting expeditions to find out more about our surroundings, after several weeks we discovered a village filled with people.

I was one of the men sent to impress the small village with our technology of Bronze Working.

It was a disaster.

After walking into the main street and finding it deserted we started walking back to Rome with the news, which was when we were ambushed by 300 Samaritan barbarians. It was only due to my quick reflexes and leadership skills that we survived. After defeating the first wave we led counter-attacks against the savages, they were no match for our bronze weaponry.

We were so successful that there was a festival in honour to the brave warriors of the newly renamed First Legion – we were to be the shining example of Roman military might to the barbarians who might seek to harm us.

After that it went downhill. It seemed like some our population partied to hard and started to riot in the streets of Rome herself. The First Legion which was on patrolling duties raced back home to control the population.

There was too much Roman blood spilled that day as the spirit of Bacchus took over the rational part of the citizen's minds.

Morale was low after that, the men were understandably unhappy to slaughter former friends and family. It was rumoured that the death-toll reached as high as 100 men – almost a 1/4 of the populace…

It was not well received when the news hit that we had a mission to another remote village somewhere in the South-East. The whole Legion was on edge for the whole 5 week trip, jumping at every sound in the night with their hands upon their spears – a new gift from the townsfolk before the slaughter.

However the village was very interested in our bronze spears and armour – so interested in fact they volunteered to join us.

That's how the city of Veii was born from 100 barbarians.

They also showed us this strange plant known as Tobacco which - when smoked - calmed you down, I was not as great a fan of it as others. It was so popular that the people of Rome grew it on the banks of the Tiber.

Around a week after the founding of Veii a traveling merchant mentioned casually that we were among the richest he had seen. Of course we attempted to quiz him on who the 'Others' were but he only disclosed the location of a city known as Constantinople before he escaped mysteriously.

One of the scouting parties sent to look for them ran into them and peaceful negotiations were established, though wether that was last was debated by the wise-men.

Soon afterwards contact was established with the Egyptians and their strange ways. Unlike the Byzantines – who worshiped the same gods as us – they had a strange religion, some argued that they deserved to die for that.

I decided that it would be in our best interests to gather information first before making a decision.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but there is only so much I can write about in-game events as mundane as these.

New chapter within a week or two… Probably…


	2. Chapter 2

Erm…

I know that I said that I was going to update but my Civilisation pretty much exploded – it just does not want to work anymore

That said this marks an end to this and an end to my attempts at writing


End file.
